Redemption of The Fallen
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: Vergil escapes from Hell, barely alive and makes it his new mission to try and make up for what he has done. Along the way he gets help from someone who has shared his position and learns to open up, eventually. Vergil, Shadow and my OC. Not yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

Redemption of The Fallen

A/N: This idea came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone, so this story will be the first of its kind. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Vergil's P.O.V.

How many months, years have I been in this place? How long have I been living this way? I lost track some time ago. I have to find a way out of this place. I need to get out of here. The sulfuric air burns my lungs and throat and the stench of blood and the horrid scent of death and decay assault my nose.

After being corrupted by Mundus, the Prince of Darkness and used as his puppet going by the name, Nelo Angelo, I was slain by my idiotic twin sibling, Dante. I wonder how my dear little brother is doing now. He probably thinks I'm dead and feels guilty for killing me, how wonderful, but instead of killing me, he somehow sent me back to the Demon World or Hell (I don't care what you call it), in which now I'm trying to escape and to accomplish that I need to locate a Hell Gate.

There has to be a Hell Gate somewhere in this barren land of razed fields and blood water, even a closed one will do just fine. Having to constantly stay on high alert for demon of various caliber, is starting to slowly take its toll on my exhausted, wary body. I have to find a place to rest, granted there aren't many places to hide in Hell, but if I find one I won't be able to stay and rest for long. The demons here are relentless in their pursuit of an enjoyable meal, which are hard to come by, even for me. I haven't eaten nor drank anything for 7 days. I need something to replenish my waning strength because in my current state weakness, even I can be taken down, but not without a fight.

I cannot continue living this way, I need to find a Hell Gate quickly, but if I find one I'll have to fight my way out because other demons are more than likely to want to leave Hell and roam the Human World once again. I feel like I've been walking forever, my brown leather boots are worn to the point I can feel the rocks I walk over on the soles of my feet. My cerulean trench coat is in tatters and splattered in blood and dirt, the right sleeve is torn off to my elbow and my vest is shredded to the point it exposes my entire torso. My once silky white hair is now dirty and matted with blood (some of which is mine) and dirt.

From my continuous walking I find myself on a steep cliff side which overlooks a small mountain range. I scan the area for any nearby demons to find there are none around. I breathe a sigh of relief for the opportunity to rest, something I haven't had the pleasure of doing for the past 7 days. I sat down and looked towards the mountains' summit to see a tall structure resting on top. I can only hope that is a Hell Gate and if it is then I'm not the only one heading this way. I look back to see everything is clear. I reluctantly get up to begin my journey down the steep cliff. As I start walking I trip over an object imbedded in the ground, almost falling to kiss the dirt. I reach down to pick said object with my left hand. From the texture alone I can tell it's a sheath. From under all the mud and dirt the sheath appears to be black in color. I run my right hand up the sheath to feel a string and stop. I grab the dirt encrusted hilt and pull the sword from its confinement. When the sword is completely unsheathed I can only stare in pure wonderment on how I managed to find my beloved sword Yamato. I can't even begin fathom how or why it's here. I slide my recovered sword back into its sheath and strap it to waist. Perhaps it's a symbol for me to change my ways. What am I doing, I can question myself on this later, right now I need to find a place to rest and get as much sleep as I can. I continue on my path down the cliff towards to the mountains with renewed vigor.

By the time I make it to the base of the mountains the sky is almost completely black, signifying it is almost the human equivalent of night. This makes my task of scaling the rocks a lot harder because it will be difficult to see, even with my enhanced eyesight. I summon Beowulf to help me grip the rocks and begin my ascent up the mountain. About a half hour after I started climbing the sky is now completely black and I struggle to continue. My aching body is now screaming for me to stop but I know I can't, for if I do I will probably fall asleep and fall to the demons screeching down on the ground. My only choice is to keep moving. I'm so close to the summit, to the Hell Gate, I can almost taste the freedom I've desired for so long. Still clinging to the rocky surface for dear life, I reach my right hand to find the next ledge only for my hand to reach into a hollow space on the side of the mountain. I sidle my way over the opening and learn it is small enough for me fit through and keep the other demons out. The space inside is not as small as I thought it would be. I find myself a comfortable position leaning on the far wall in the back of my small haven. Not long after I got comfortable, my eyes started to drift close. I let the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness take over my worn, battle wary body.

I am rudely awakened by the sounds of the raging demons outside my little cavern. I can see their grotesque faces peering inside, gnashing their maws like they can actually reach me. I let out a short and dry humorless laugh at their pathetic attempts to grab at me though they cannot reach me. Sometimes I really wish I had the dishonorable weapon known as a gun. Although I despise them, it's situations like this where one would be very useful, I wouldn't have to waste my energy trying to escape unscathed. Sadly, I don't have one and I will have to fight my way out. Since the cavern is spacious I am able to stand to my full height and stretch my stiff body into a somewhat relaxed state. I reach down to grab Yamato's sheath with my gauntlet covered left hand and strap the sword back to my waist. I causally walk towards the shrieking demons, whom are still reaching out to me and are currently blocking my exit. I physically and mentally prepare myself for the grueling battle that is about to commence.

Still walking towards their outstretched hands/claws/paws, I drew Yamato and hacked the offending limbs off, their blood coating the walls and me. The demons screeched in agony and backed out of the opening, knowing my goal is to get out. I set my greave covered boots in a position to sprint out of the small opening and with a burst of speed I shot out of the cavern in a blur of blue and red. Just before I cleared the entrance I jumped and grabbed a small ledge, slashing at anything that came near or tried to grab me. When I completely lost the momentum I had, I was then dangling dangerously over the mouth of the cavern. I had to get up now or die, so with a bit of strength and the help of Beowulf I flung myself straight through the air, flying above the summit and slicing the demons that followed. Still soaring through the air I continued to hack away at my airborne enemies. I took a quick glance to the demons below and swiftly realized my position, and the problem I am facing in the air does not help the fact that my body is parallel to the ground and I'm about 20 feet above the swarm of enemies below. If I try to correct myself now I will more than likely be killed for turning my back on my airborne foes. I have no choice but to keep killing them and getting splattered in their blood. It was at this time gravity decided to make itself known to me again by pulling me towards the ground. I'm now quite sure that if I don't right myself now, I will be ripped to shreds by the demons below, watching the airborne skirmish. I need to choose now, to live or die. Perhaps it was meant to be this way, for me to die this way. I close my eyes, still fighting off the demons and think about how foolish I have been in the past.

I've let my pride get the better of me which in turn caused me to end up in this place and is also causing me to lose my will to survive. My mind tells me this is yet another fight that I will not win, my body tells me to just stop and give in, but what is my heart telling me? It tells to survive, to live and escape. Isn't that what my purpose for coming to this mountain was? Then why am I giving up, I never give up, ever. I told myself that I will escape; yes promised myself that whatever happens, I will get out of here no matter what. I won't even let the chains of Hell hold me here any longer. I open my eyes and yelled to the demons that can hear and to myself.

"I! Will! Not! DIE! Not! Here! Not! NOW!"

I then got a new burst of energy and pulled a move the will probably make Dante proud. I used the surprised airborne demons' heads as stepping stones until I was again soaring above them all. They followed me in a line formation. Perfect. I stabbed the first demon with Yamato and released the hilt. Then I gracefully performed a mid-air front flip and slammed the heel of my right foot down on the sword with such a tremendous force, it shot towards the ground piercing and killing every demon in its path, leaving a deep and wide crater after landing. Still hanging in the air, I twisted my body to just barely avoid getting sliced, but clawed on my left shoulder by the smart demon who left the group. Now falling back towards the ground again, the demon came at me with its talons at the ready. I managed to dodge the attack and grab hold of its neck, but getting cut on the leg in the process. It roared at me for adding extra weight and I responded by latching my hands onto its' large wings, putting my left foot on its scaly neck and pulling back on its' wings, forcing it into a deadly nosedive. Seconds before it hit the ground, I back flipped off of it, stylishly landing on my sword and striking a pose to the remaining stunned demons that said 'bring it on'.

By the time I finished slaying the last demon the 'sun' looked to be on its way to descend behind the horizon and I now adorned various claw and bite marks along my chest, arms and legs which were still bleeding. I limped my way to the Hell Gate, using Yamato as a crutch. When I finally reached it, I used Yamato to cut through the Gate and make a portal to the Human World. I limped through the portal never looking back to the place that was my prison.

When I reemerged from the portal, I took a breath and relished the feeling of breathing fresh air. I then took a look at my surroundings to see I had landed in a forest. I looked up to see the starry sky with the full moon at its highest point, bathing me in the pale light it casts. As I calmed down, my adrenaline rush slowly ebbed, and then completely died away letting my exhaustion and blood loss finally catch up to me. I fell to knees unable to hold myself up with Yamato any longer. I looked up to see the silhouette of a figure coming towards me. As the figure got closer, my vision started to blur out of focus_.' Maybe I should embrace my humanity like Dante says; it got me through the battle I fought not long ago'. _I thought to myself. I looked up again through blurred vision to barely make out the figure, whom had stopped moving to stare at me. About five minutes later, my arms give away and I drop to the ground with a dull thud. I take one last hazy look at the figure, whispering a weak "help me" before I succumb to the darkness once again.

A/N: If you are still on this page, drop me some words.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption of the Fallen

A/N: Well here's chapter 2 for you to read and, hopefully enjoy as well. All of the 'Sonic Universe' characters will have a human appearance (hybrids), will retain some of their animal attributes (ears, tails, fangs and claws) and will have all of their abilities.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or remotely related to Syfy or the movies mentioned, but I do own the plot and my OC.

Chapter 2

3rd Person P.O.V

The figure walked out from under the covering of trees into the small moonlit clearing and stopped to look towards the sky to see the smiling moon at its highest point casting a pale glow on the world below. The cloaked figure then looked back towards Vergil's shuddering, blood covered body. The person resumed the walk towards his body and knelt down to check for a pulse. The figure let out a sigh of relief in knowing that Vergil was still alive, and then pried his hand off the hilt of Yamato before sliding the demonic O-katana in its sheath. The unknown figure then took off the cloak and placed over Vergil's shivering body.

The person revealed was male, had short dark blue, almost black hair that stopped at his shoulder, flawless fair skin, navy blue wolf ears adorned the top of his head with two small silver earrings in his left ear and three gold on the right, snake bite piercings, shimmering navy blue eyes, and a navy blue wolf tail. He had on a black short sleeved v-neck shirt that had '_Sonata Arctica_' written across the front, black leather fingerless gloves, a pair of black fitted jeans with silver chains attached to the belt loop, a red studded belt that had a skull as the belt buckle, and black boots completed the look.

A light breeze blew across the moonlit clearing, rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees. The male carefully rolled Vergil over on his back before lifting him from the blood soaked grass with no difficulties and walking back into the shaded cover of the trees. The blue haired male trekked quietly through the forest. The only sounds that were heard were the sound of his footfalls on the ground and light breathing. He looked at the male in his arms to see some of his smaller wounds were healing themselves, but the other larger ones were still bleeding profusely and the blood dripped to the ground through the soaked fabric of the coat he wore. Seeing this, the walking male started to slowly pick up speed until he was nothing more than a blur of colors to the naked eye. After five minutes of nonstop sprinting he reached his destination. He slowed down enough to not run right through the closed door. He knocked three times and waited, hoping his partner would come and open the door. After waiting for about a minute, he deduced that his partner was not there and he had left his keys in the house. He let out an aggravated growl and carefully shifted Vergil until he was comfortably draped over his shoulder so he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. To his shock and relief the door was open and he promptly walked into the familiar dark of the home.

After walking in, turning on the lights and closing the door with his boot, he set Vergil on the black leather couch in the spacious living room and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, pulled out the first-aid kit, a washcloth and a few towels. He then ran the water in the tub on warm and headed back downstairs to retrieve Vergil. When he re-entered the bathroom with the bloody male, he immediately turned the water off and removed the greaves and gauntlets, the katana from his waist and the tattered coat. Next, he removed the worn leather boots, his pants and underclothes followed shortly. After stripping the other male, while minding his claws, the blue haired one gently placed Vergil in tub and picked up the washcloth. He soaked it in the warm water and ghosted the dripping cloth over the heavily scarred chest in front of him, letting the water rinse off the blood from the deep claw and bite marks.

After the bath, the unidentified male had dressed Vergil's now clean wounds with bandages, dressed him in a navy blue nightshirt and pants and placed him on his bed to rest with the sword by his right side. He gathered the soiled clothing from the bathroom and put those in the trash, save for the coat. He came back to the room to check on the white haired male one last time before heading downstairs. Upon reaching the downstairs area, he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge. He walked back out the kitchen and noticed a note on the table with an arrow pointing at his set of keys on it. He let a small chuckle escape his lips before walking over and picking up the note and reading it.

"_Did you forget something Solstice? Leave your keys again expect to be sleeping outside, I promise you._ "

The male now known as Solstice shuddered at the thought of his partner making him sleep outside, knowing he will actually make him do it. Dismissing that thought Solstice walked in the living room, hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down on the comfortable cushions. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on. He surfed the channels finding nothing on that he liked and pressed the power button. He looked at the digital clock on the DVD player that read 2:57am. Not long after staring at the bright green numbers, he fell asleep with the forgotten water bottle in his hand.

Later that morning at 9:52am, Solstice was startled awake by the sound of a boiling teapot. He groggily got up and stretched his stiff body. Still half sleep he slowly made his way towards the staircase, not bothering to go in the kitchen to stop the aggravating noise. Walking up the stairs he passed his partner, whom he didn't notice because he was not fully awake and made his way towards the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom and closing the door, Solstice stripped and stepped in the shower, turning on the cold water to wake himself up. The ice cold water drenched his body, making him fully alert. Now fully awake he changed the water temperature to warm and proceeded to wash himself clean.

Meanwhile, his partner, whom had jet black hair with blood red highlights and black hedgehog ears, was downstairs leaning on the kitchen counter dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and black fitted jeans with his right leg crossed over the left, drinking tea and waiting for Solstice to come out the shower. About thirty minutes later said male came downstairs, shirtless and wearing a pair of fitted dark blue jeans. He walked in the kitchen ignoring the other person for the time being, grabbed a cup and poured himself some of the freshly made sweet tea. He took a seat at the island in the kitchen, resting his elbows on the table he took a sip from the cup and half turned and stared at his partners' closed eyes. After staring for about a minute, he was getting unnerved by the prolonged silence, and quickly finished his drink and got up to leave the room, but not before stealing a glance at his partner, who still had his eyes closed, ears twitching. After Solstice left, he headed upstairs to check on his charge. He found him sleeping peacefully, the late morning sunlight casting a light glow on the rooms' occupants. As he turned to leave, he came face to face with his crimson-eyed partner.

"Uh…hey Shadow…wha...what are you doing up here. I…I thought you were downstairs." Solstice stuttered nervously taking a step back.

"Considering the fact that I live here, I should be able to wander as I please; and yes, I was downstairs, key word being 'was'." Shadow answered dryly and looked past Solstice to see the figure on the bed. "Are you going to tell me who that is, and why he is here?" he asked slightly tilting his head. Not getting an immediate answer he continued. "When you feel like telling see me downstairs, but you will tell me today." He finished while glaring.

"Okay okay just stop glaring at me. Damn Shadow, do you know how scary you look when you glare?" Solstice said mocking his elder before laughing while Shadow still glared.

Shadow's ears twitched in annoyance, ignoring his partners' comment and failing attempts to stifle his laughing and stepped into the room to observe the sleeping male on the bed. He walked over picking up the first-aid kit off the nightstand; removing the blue blanket and Vergil's shirt, and then undoing the bandages to reveal the healing claw shaped mark underneath. He moved to let Solstice, who was now standing over his shoulder, finish what he was about to start. Taking the hint, Solstice got to work on replacing the bandages. After that was done, he left the room and went downstairs to eat. When he got to the kitchen, he nabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and made his way into the living room. Upon entering said room, he noticed that Shadow was not there.

'_Heh, someone must have had a long night. I'll have to ask him about that later.'_ Solstice thought with a laugh. He sat on the plush black couch and flipped the TV on, scrolling through the channels before stopping on the '_Syfy_' channel to watch a marathon of content related horror movies, leading up to a '_Saw_' triple feature; showing movies 1-3, back to back to back, starting at 6pm. He opened the pop tart packet and started happily munching on the cherry flavored pastry while watching '_The Autopsy_'.

Later that day around 5:30pm, Shadow decided to reappear by checking on the bed-ridden Vergil. When he entered the room, he immediately noticed the sound of the white-haired ones' quickened heartbeat, signifying that he will wake up soon. Shadow stayed in the room which was completely quiet, except for the occasional screaming coming from the TV and Solstice yelling 'NOOOOO!' at said TV downstairs. He leaned against the wall to the left of the door and closed his eyes, listening for the other males' awakening. After about ten minutes, Shadow's ear flickered at the sound of a groan coming from the bed. He opened his eyes to see the hand of the male twitch as his whole body started to come alive.

Vergil's slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit in an upright position. He winced in pain and lay back down looking to his left out the window watching the sun begin its' slow decent to the horizon line, still oblivious to the person watching him.

"Where am I and how did get here?" he asked himself aloud and sighed while closing his eyes.

He moved his right hand across the spread and felt the hilt of Yamato. He grabbed the hilt and immediately felt a small wave of comfort wash over him in knowing he didn't lose the demonic O-katana. He lay in the bed listening to the sounds of his unknown location. His concentration was broken when he felt an unfamiliar energy appear and disappear nearby. He looked in the direction it came from but saw nothing that could have caused it. '_I could've sworn someone was there just a minute ago.' _He thought confused.He dismissed illogical thought and unknown energy for now, knowing he'll probably figure it out later, closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Shadow reappeared at the bottom of the staircase with a small amused smile gracing his face. _'This is going to be interesting.' _He thought. The vermillion-eyed male padded across the foyer into the living room to witness Solstice, whose eyes were practically glued to the TV unblinkingly, watching the end of _'Saw'_ and giddily hopping in place waiting for the announcement of the start of '_Saw II'_. The black-haired one sighed and moved to stand over the younger's shoulder. He moved his hand and pressed the power button. Solstice stopped moving, blinked twice in rapid succession and turned around to stare his elder in the face with fire in his dark blue orbs.

"What the HELL was that for?" the blue-haired one growled through clenched teeth, looking pissed off.

"That was for the sake of your own eyesight, plus I need you to tell me now, how you found the guy that now occupies your room." Shadow stated calmly.

"Why now?" the wolf hybrid asked tilting his head to the right, anger slowly receding.

"Because he's not completely human." The elder hissed at him.

"What do you mean he's not 'completely' human?" he almost yelled.

Shadow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Just tell me how you and you might answer your own question."

"Or, I can just take you the area where I found him." The half wolf countered.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" the black and crimson-haired male asked.

"Why not, he's not hurting anyone, is he?"

The male in question didn't answer. His stance went rigid, his left ear flickered towards the door and his right hand unconsciously started to glow with raw chaos energy.

"Sh…Shadow what's wrong?" Solstice asked quietly, slightly trembling.

The shirtless male was again met with silence from the elder, whom was now staring at the door as if something was going to come through at any second. Shadow stole a quick glance at the frightened young half wolf.

"Take my desert eagle and go upstairs to protect your company." The dark male commanded quietly.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" he questioned like a spoiled child.

The elder's eye twitched. "Do I really need to answer that Solstice." He asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Uh…right." He said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

He took the gun and quickly ran across the room and up the stairs towards his occupied bedroom. Before he got to the door, his sharp hearing caught the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath accompanied by an inhuman cry of agony. Solstice had to stop to cover his sensitive ears dropping the desert eagle in the process, in an attempt to block out the horrid sound. He almost screamed in pain from the sheer volume of the cry, until it was silenced.

"What the hell was that?" the blue wolf whispered fearfully, staring at the door.

Still rooted to the spot where he stopped, Solstice removed his claw tipped hands from their place on his head, picked up the fallen weapon and listened for any sound other than his own breathing in the now unnatural silence of the house. He let out a small yelp when the sound of a gunshot met his ears. He concluded in his own mind that Shadow was now busy at the moment and that whatever made the elder tense is now here. His thought was proven correct when the gunshots continued to ring in his ears from downstairs, along with the shrieks of pain. Despite his rising apprehension, the shirtless young half-wolf forced his feet to move towards the closed door to his left. Solstice took a deep breath to calm his nerves and put a hand on the door knob. He turned it, hearing the door unlock he slowly pushed the door open, only to back pedal into the hallway wall with a blood stained katana at his throat. Fearful navy blue eyes met with cold, uncaring bluish-gray ones. The two sets of clashing, blue hued eyes continued to stare at each other in a deadlock, never blinking or wavering. The owner of the bluish-gray orbs snorted lightly and walked down the hall towards the staircase and down the stairs leaving the other to continue staring at the place he once was. Solstice slid down the wall onto the dark blue carpet whimpering quietly, now staring at the stairs and listening to the resounding shots that sounded from downstairs.

A/N: Alright, that's enough for now. Next chapter Shadow and Vergil have a confrontation and what will happen to Solstice? Love it. Hate it. Tell me in a review. Goodbye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption of the Fallen

A/N: In this story Shadow is gonna be a little mellowed out, but not too much that he's out of character if you haven't noticed. Also, he does still have black alien blood, but it only helps him heal faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, my OC, and the other made up things that might appear in this fic.

Chapter 3

"Damn it!" Shadow growled in annoyance after capping a Hell: Pride in the head, watching it disintegrate into sand. "When the hell will these damn things stop coming?" he asked, dodging the scythe of a Hell: Lust and skewering it with a Chaos Spear, it also turned into sand.

The end of the Hell demons didn't seem to be nearing, nor relenting in their numerous attacks on Shadow. Shoot, roll, skewer, sidestep, kick then shoot, jump, spear, dodge, repeat. This was his continuous attack pattern against the Pride, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth demons respectively. The pattern was unfortunately broken when Shadow's pistol ran out of bullets fighting a Pride and had to repeatedly dodge the swing of weapons, having lost the pattern. He dropped the gun, in favor of his newly formed Chaos Swords, in the form of katana, and started to reduce the Hells to piles of sand. After 5 minutes of continuous slashing and dodging, Shadow finished off the last Hell jailor and inspected the damage done to the room.

"Tch this bites. Well, at least nothing was completely destroyed; the wall and floors only need to be renovated." He spoke to no one in particular, still holding the blades made out of Chaos energy. "I wonder what Solstice is doing up there?"

Walking through the carnage that was the room, Shadow made his was towards the stairs. He stopped upon seeing the white-haired, blue clad male stepping off of the last stair onto the floor, holding his unsheathed katana. He raised one black eyebrow in question as his interested crimson eyes met the others' slightly crazed bluish-gray ones. He watched the other male carefully, as he started to move towards the staircase again. After Shadow took three steps and the blue clad male raised his blade, taking a fighting stance as if issuing a challenge.

"So you want to fight." Shadow stated, also taking a stance and receiving a faint nod from the other. "Then so be it."

With those words said, the two engaged in hostile combat with their blades.

* * *

Solstice snapped out of his shock, blinking rapidly and slowly picked himself up off the floor after staring at the stairs for what seemed like two hours, but was only thirty minutes. He stretched his stiff, shirtless body, tail flicking lazily and pierced ears twitching lightly. Some of his bones gave a satisfying pop and he sighed contently. He picked up the gun and tried to calm himself, still appalled by the earlier events and being so close to death. He leaned against the wall and sighed, then looked through his open bedroom door, ignoring the bloodstains throughout the room, out the window.

"Night has fallen and the days are getting shorter. The darker days of the year are getting closer." He said to no one while staring blankly through the broken windowpane.

After two minutes, Solstice shook himself out of his spacing out. He pushed off the wall and cautiously made his way down the stairs. His ears caught the sound of a blade piercing skin along with the pain filled grunt that followed and the thud of someone hitting the floor. He stopped on the fourth step from the top and cocked the desert eagle in his clawed hand. After taking a deep breath, Solstice started moving, taking the steps one by one until he reached the bottom. The sight the greeted him could have been laughable if the circumstances were different.

Shadow, who was shallowly bleeding from a stab wound on the shoulder had a thrashing and quickly tiring Vergil pinned to the floor. The half-devil was face down with his arms being held in place by the one sitting on his back. He tried shifting his body to throw the other off but it failed since the other had the upper hand and his body was still weak and malnourished. Despite that fact he kept futilely fighting against his captor, pride not allowing him to give in. After another minute and a half of struggling, Vergil stopped moving from lack of energy to do so, breathing heavily.

"Are you going to stop fighting me now?" Shadow questioned the male underneath him, a small smirk made itself known on his face. "If so, I will release you, but if not, then we can stay this way. I've got time."

Vergil growled out a sigh and replied with a reluctant 'yes'. Staying true to his word, Shadow removed himself from Vergil's person and stood back. The floored male slowly got to his feet, swaying a little and used the nearby wall to steady himself. He moved to retrieve the fallen devil arm and its scarab from the floor, but his body decided that it couldn't support itself anymore and he dropped face first to the floor with a grunt.

"Hey are you ok?" Solstice asked from across the room, trotting towards the fallen male, but was stopped by Shadow when he tried to pass. "Hey what gives?" he asked heatedly.

"Leave him be." The elder black clad hybrid simply stated, while watching the body on the floor.

"Why should I?" the shirtless wolf hissed defiantly, moving to stand in front of his hedgehog eared partner, whom was still not looking at him.

Shadow's eyebrow ticked, this small action not going unnoticed by the younger hybrid.

"Okay, why won't you let me help him?" he asked coldly, glaring at Shadow.

"Because you can't help him." Came his aloof reply, eyes never moving from the male still on the floor, whose hand is twitching every few seconds.

"Why can't I help him?" Solstice snarled glaring frostily, severely agitated with his black eared partner and his indifferent attitude towards the situation at hand.

"Because," Shadow growled dangerously "he can help himself." He finished, ripping his blood red eyes away from Vergil's body to glare at his frustrated canine companion.

Solstice, meeting the elder hybrid's bone chilling glare with one of his own, was at a loss of what to say. He was personally told by Sonic, that Shadow could be cold and uncaring. He only witnessed this behavior against Eggman and others that he dislikes, but he never thought he'd see it to this degree, against an injured person no less or directed at himself. After about 2 minutes, the defiant wolf turned his back to Shadow, now facing the male, whom is struggling to get to his feet and failing miserably. Had he not turned away he would have seen the elder soften his gaze and sigh quietly, mouthing the words _'The things I do to keep him happy.', _silently giving in and allowing the stubborn wolf to help the white-haired male.

While Solstice's attention was occupied, Shadow quietly slipped away to the kitchen searching for the Tylenol for his on coming headache. After locating the small bottle, he popped open the cap and took out two of the small tablets. He dry swallowed them both, then grabbed a clean glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold tap from the sink. He walked out with the cold glass in hand, over to Solstice, who was helping his unknown companion into a sitting position. His eyebrow ticked and he sighed silently again, in annoyance, these small actions not going unnoticed by the younger. Shadow gave the glass to Solstice and stood back, silently watching the interaction between the two. He gave up on trying to understand how the wolf could trust others so easily. His contemplating red eyes took on a distant look as he spaced out.

'_How can Solstice trust others without knowing them? He doesn't know the guy, yet he willingly defends him like he's known him for years. There is not much I can do to stop him. I can only protect him from the dangers that are to come soon. Very soon. Perhaps we-'_

Shadow's inner thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound by his right ear which left it ringing. When he came back into focus, he blinked twice looking slightly startled. The hybrid hedgehog stared at the shirtless wolf, who still had his hand raised by the elder's ear.

"What?"

"Where you even listening to me. I've called your name ten times, you didn't hear me?" the lupine asked.

"No, I didn't. What did you want?" was his reply.

"Well, I got him to tell me his name." Solstice said happily, the anger towards the elder no longer present.

This caused Shadow to raise one slim black eyebrow at this. "He did?" The black clad male questioned skeptically.

"Yeah. He said his name is Vergil." The wolf beamed happily.

"Vergil." The elder muttered the name to himself. _'I wonder if Vergil knows anything about the attack that happened earlier.'_ He thought spacing out again, which earned him another snap by his sensitive ear. The dual haired hybrid flinched at the sound and growled quietly at the smirking bluenette. "Would you stop doing that?" he hissed agitatedly.

Solstice pretended to think about it, swinging his tail happily, all the while watching his elder glare in his direction. "I will, when you," he said pointing a clawed finger, "stop spacing out." He finished grinning.

With his point made, the half naked wolf made his way back to Vergil, whom was slowly getting to his feet. Shadow watched him walk away, his tail was swaying lazily to his movements and he was completely relaxed. The black clad male almost fell into deep thought again, but the bright glint of Vergil's katana caught his eye. He looked at the blade, admiring the perfect craftsmanship. He kneeled down and picked up the scabbard, running his hand over it's smooth, glossy surface. He picked up the blade and stood to his feet, feeling a strong foreign power radiating off of the magnificent blade. He looked at the katana quizzically before it started glowing brightly in a blue hue, his own power flaring in response with a scarlet one; the two opposing powers reacting violently with one another.

* * *

Solstice helped Vergil steady himself, the latter leaning heavily on the former. The half-devil perked up at the sudden flare in energies. Solstice felt it too and Shadow was not where he left him. The wolf half carried, half ran with the white-haired male, both moving to reach Shadow's location. When they found him, both were staring with wide eyes at the clashing powers of Shadow and Yamato. Vergil was the first to react, weakly moving away from the still stunned wolf to retrieve his keepsake. Vergil reached out towards his sword, trying to call it back to him using some of his recoverd energy. Yamato didn't react to the call of it's master, but the blue light emanating from the blade flashed a bright white, temporarily blinding him and the wolf. When the blinding light and flares of power finally died down, Solstice and Vergil could only stare.

Shadow was shocked at what now rested before him. First, there was the sword now resting in his left hand. It was a double-eged broadsword with a jet black blade that had four blood red line running from the crossguard, outlining the silver fuller all the way to the point. The crossguard was silver in color and slightly curved upwards. It had a black hilt with his insignia as the pommel, which was red. The blade itself was glowing a faint red color before the glow receded back into the blade. He felt his power and the unknown power pulsing through the sword, and he maveled the it for a few minutes before turning his attention to the other shock that was currently staring him in the face.

A/N: Ok that's enough for now. The next chapter is going to be in Vergil's P.O.V. which will be a filler of some sorts. Shadow got a new sword and is now being stared at by the second 'shock'. Any guesses on what that 'shock' is, drop me some words. Goodbye for now~


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption of the Fallen

Ta: Hey everyone, sorry for the very late update. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. ^.^

Solstice: I am :D

Ta: I know you are.

Vergil: Would you two knock it off and get on with the story already Ta.

Ta: Awww come on Vergil, there is more hell to come later, so get used to this.

Dante: Hey babe, when can I join~ *smirks*

Ta: Get out of here Dante! I didn't add you yet, so SHOO! *shoves him out* Now, on with the chapter. Before I forget, I own the plot and Solstice, and nothing else. Also, bolded text will be Vergil talking to his demon and bolded italics will be his demon speaking (or others if I decide to make them speak).

Chapter 4

Vergil's P.O.V".

My light slumber was interrupted by the low growling of a demon. I opened my eyes to watch an Abyss slowly stalk towards me, its' magic imbued blade raised and ready to strike. It swung the weapon downwards and I intercepted with Yamato. I rolled off the bed, drawing my blade and slashing the blood demon across the chest, blood splattering across the walls and spilling onto the carpeted floor. It howled quite loudly, the sound not bothering me, as I slashed it again. The Abyss stumbled back and fell against the windowpane, shattering the glass, but the sound was drowned out by the gunshots blaring downstairs. It got up and came at me again, swinging its scythe-like blade. I sidestepped the attack and cut it across its back, hearing the shriek no human could possibly make. I silenced it with one final stroke of my faithful O-katana, giving the walls and once navy colored carpet another coating of demon blood, the demon itself dissolving into nothing.

After that little battle, if you would call it that, personally, I wouldn't, I tried to calm my skittish body, but the small jingle of the doors' lock moving easily threw calming down out the window. I padded quietly across the blood stained carpet to the closed door. Whoever was on the other side of it must be very frightened because the door has not been opened, so I took the small moment to compose myself, ready to take on whatever might be on the other side. As soon as the door opened, I instantly placed Yamato at the other being's neck. Not too sure if he would try something, I forced him to backpedal into the wall and stared directly into him eyes. Fear, is all I saw in those navy orbs. It almost made me feel gulity for making the color drain from his face and scaring him half to death...almost, then again, I am gulity for alot of things. As I glare impassivly into his eyes and he stares unblinkingly right back at mine, I notice that he is, in no way, a threat to me since he's scared out of his mind. Instead of scaring the boy more that I already have, I snort lightly and head down the stairs. I hear him slide down the wall and start to whimper quietly now that the gunshots have finally stopped, though the demons continue to shriek.

_'Pathetic'._ I think disdainfully, stopping halfway down the stairs. **_"It kind of reminds you of us after we were, persay, 'killed' by our twin and wandering through the Demon World not too long ago."_**A demonic sounding voice speaks within my mind.

Ah yes, how can I possibily forget that...I don't and I'd rather not remember it right now. After that little statement from that devilish little voice in my head, I ignore anything else it has to say and continue down the other half of the staircase. The strange energy I felt earlier completly blankets the downstairs area and the stench of demons pollute the air. I hear a voice, but did not catch what it had said. As I step off the last stair onto the floor, the wreckage of the foyer greets me, along with a black-eared person standing in the middle of the carnage staring back at me. The unknown energy swirls and contorts around this male. It seems to be his own energy manifesting itself by his will and the form of two katanas.

_**"Perhaps this male will prove to be an interesting challenge for us. We are quite bored after all."**_

**"No, you are bored and yearning for a heated** **battle, now be silent."** I snap at my foolish devil. Why am I acknowledging it again for that matter? Once again I force myself to ignore my devil's foolish ramblings and stare at the male before me. His stance is semi-relaxed like he was just sparring and not slaying a small horde of low level demons. I am unsure why, but this male makes my senses go into overdrive and that bothers me greatly. I have the distinct feeling that my eyes look slightly crazed, if they are, I wouldn't really be surprised. He starts moving towards me, three steps to be exact and I take a battle stance.

"So you want to fight?" He asks me. His voice almost sounds curious to my ears or am I just imagining that. I faintly incline my head as he accepts my challenge by taking his own stance. "Then so be it."

We circle around the piles of sand that used to be demons, trying to gauge each others strength and to see who will make the first move. Not normally impatient, I start this battle by teleporting in front of him and performing an upward slash, which he is barely able to block and he slides backward a few inches. He recovers just in time to counter my downward slash and throws me back. I use the momentum of being thrown to backflip in the air and land gracefully on my feet. I sheathe Yamato, which makes him raise an eyebrow. I resist the urge to smirk at him and unleash my Judgmental Cut, which greatly takes him by surprise as he ducks and rolls to avoid certain death.

Over the course of our battle, which is currently at a standstill between him and I, we seem to be equal in strength, I notice that he's only been on the defensive side, only attacking when I get too close for him, and has yet to outright attack me. Perhaps he can't find an opening in my stance, not that I leave myself open. It can't be that since he hasn't taken his eyes off of me and seems to be studying my abilities. I find that very insulting. I doubt he's taking me seriously, since I can tell he's holding back quite a bit. In a moment of irrational thinking, I trigger and throw him back, quickly dashing to gut him. Unfortunately, he was quick and strong enough to divert the attack, but not enough to avoid it completely. He was stabbed in his shoulder instead, grunting as he grabbed my arm and disarmed me, removing Yamato as he did so, and tossing it well out of reach. He then did the same with the sheath in one fluid motion, and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed harshly on my stomach in a pile of sand, detriggering as well, which fanned out, settling quickly back on the floor. I was pinned to the sandy floor, hands held tightly behind my back, and the dual-haired male sitting on my back. I thrashed wildly attempting to throw him off which did absolutely nothing, but tire me out, and remind me of my need to eat somthing edible, yet I didn't give up because I'm too prideful for my own good. After another minute and a half of my futile half struggling, I stop, panting heavily.

"Are you going to stop fighting me now?" He asks me in a flat tone, with the faintest hint of amusement. "If so, I will release you, but if not, then we can stay this way. I've got time." He concluded. I and almost hear that smirk on his face and it infuriates me that he was able to best me while hardly trying. I angrily growl out a sigh and respond with a clipped, reluctant 'yes'. I felt him release my wrists as his weight slowly disappeared from my body and he steped back to give me some space. I slowly get to my feet, swaying a little and used the wall to my left to regain my balance. I moved one step from the wall wanting to retrieve my sword and its sheath from the floor, and my body decides its wants to be unsupportive of my weight and drop me unceremoniously, face first onto the floor, making my grunt.

"Hey are you ok?" that wolf from upstairs calls to me from the base of the stairs. I glare from my hapless position on the floor as he trots across the wrecked area towards me, only to be stopped by the older male. "Hey what gives?" he ground out heatedly.

"Leave him be." the black clad male simply said, while watching me.

"Why should I?" the shirtless wolf hissed defiantly, moving to stand in front of the hedgehog eared male, whom was still not looking at him, but at me.

From my position I can barely see the dark male's eyebrow tick. This wolf boy reminds me of Dante with his defiance.

"Okay, why won't you let me help him?" he asked coldly, glaring at the elder male.

"Because you can't help him." Came the aloof reply, his eyes never moving from my position on the floor. My hand keeps twitching, possibily itching to hold Yamato's hilt again.

"Why can't I help him?" the boy snarled glaring frostily, severely agitated with the black eared male and his indifferent attitude towards my situation.

"Because," the black male growled dangerously "he can help himself." He finished, ripping his blood red eyes away from my body to glare at his frustrated canine companion.

I'm not too sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not. At this point I can't really help myself right this moment, but when I regain my strength, I will be, so he's half right at the moment. I focus on getting back to my feet as those two have their stare down. I fail miserably in my attempts and I feel both of their eyes on me. The elder caved and allowed the boy to help me as he slipped away into the kitchen. Despite my fruitless attempts to get him to leave me alone, he helps me into a sitting position. After being put in position, the older male gave the wolf a glass of nice, clear, delicious looking water. I guess I really am that hungry if I'm describing water as I just did. The boy hands me the glass and I drink the water greedily, relishing the feel of the cool liquid sliding down my parched throat.

"So, what's your name? I'm Solstice." the boy said grinning at me like we friends of some kind. I stare at him for a moment, seeing no harm in telling him my name.

"Vergil." I state plainly. Will he leave me alone already. I can already feel an oncoming headache.

After finishing the glass for the third time I hand it back to him and he goes to put it away, leaving me another moment of peace. Thankfully when the boy returns, he finally leaves me alone to bother the other distant-eyed occupant in the room. He stares at him for a few seconds and attempts to break his concentration. The boy, Solstice, waves his hands erratically in front of the others' face, he pokes him, moves his hands, and touches his face, recieving no reaction. He then calls his name several times, still getting no reaction. Talk about dead to the world. He then does the next best thing; he snaps by his ear. If I could, I would laugh at the startled look on the older male's face.

"What?"

"Where you even listening to me. I've called your name ten times, you didn't hear me?" the lupine asked. He's got an interesting name. Shadow, it's odd, but as far as I can tell, he lives up to his name.

"No, I didn't. What did you want?" was his reply.

"Well, I got him to tell me his name." Solstice said happily, the boy must calm down quite quickly since the anger towards the elder no longer present.

This caused Shadow to raise one slim black eyebrow at this. "He did?" The black clad male questioned skeptically. Shadow honestly doesn't believe that the boy got me to speak.

"Yeah. He said his name is Vergil." The wolf beamed happily. This boy reminds me too much of Dante.

"Vergil." The elder muttered my name to himself. He thought about something and spaced out again, which earned him another snap by his ear. The dual haired male flinched at the sound and growled quietly at the smirking blue furred wolf. "Would you stop doing that?" he hissed agitatedly. I would as well.

Solstice pretended to think about it, swinging his tail in a happy manner, all the while watching the elder glare in his direction. "I will, when you," he said pointing a clawed finger, "stop spacing out." He finished grinning. He must be very pleased with himself for that comment. The shirtless wolf came back to me as I was getting to my feet again. I tried not to glare frostily at the boy for steadying me, though the fact that I am unable to stand on my own without crashing back to the floor, kept me from moving away from the boy. I'm unsure why, but I feel at ease at the moment and I begrudgingly admit that if feels good that there is some one willing to help me, even when I try to push them away. The moment was shattered when I felt Yamato's energy flare along with Shadow's. The boy half ran, half carried me to the location where Shadow had moved to occupy. Both of us could only stare wide-eyed at the blazing power of my keepsake and Shadow. I tried to call Yamato back to me, but it wouldn't respond. The reaction I recieved was Yamato flashing a brilliant white, temporarily blinding Solstice and I. When the light and flares of power finally died down, once again, we could only stare. Not only did Shadow have a new sword in his left hand and Yamato in the right, there was a nestling sitting on the floor staring at him. It looked at me and I can swear I've seen that demon somewhere. The nestling stands and spreads it little wings and hovers a few inches above the floor. It clicks to me who this demon is now, and I can hardly believe that I'm staring at the child version of my father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

A/N: Ta: Alright, I know it's been way too long since I updated. I had writers block ok, you can't blame me for that. Now if you are wondering how Sparda appered, I'll be happy to tell you. Remember, this is just my theory and I highly doubt that it can come close to resembling truth. My theory is when Sparda 'died' his soul split and stored itself in Yamato and Rebellion. In order to release a half of his soul from one of the swords, a strong power source is needed, in this case Shadow. Because its only half of his soul, he was released as a child. Not sure why it gave Shadow a sword, possibily a side effect and the story took a life of its own for that part.

Vergil: You got that right. Your theory is absurd.

Solstice: Does it matter, it sounds really interesting to me~ *grins*

Ta: Before I end this chapter, I want to thank those who read this. If you can, drop me some words, I do accept anonymous reviews for those that don't have a profile of don't feel like logging in~ Well, see you next chapter people and leave a review~


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption of the Fallen

Ta: Hello there internet~ ^^ Are you enjoying the story?

Solstice: Hey are you going to add Sonic and the others~? *smiles*

Ta: Later, but not right now~

Vergil: Enough with the mindless chatter and get on with the chapter Ta.

Ta: Alright alright. Geez, calm down already Vergil. Are you that eager to find out what happens next~?

Vergil:*unsheathes Yamato and glares*

Ta:*sweat drops* Okay, point taken Vergil. I own the plot and Solstice. Vergil and the other recognizable characters belong to their owners…not me.

Chapter 5

For some time the older occupants in the room were in a dead silence as they stared at the hovering little devil, its small wings making a light buzzing sound and was staring back at Shadow. The pregnant silence stretched until the child devil made a confused sound and looked around the wrecked room. Vergil was the first on to snap out of shock and reclaimed Yamato from the loose grip of Shadow's right hand. Shadow whipped his head to stare into Vergil's glaring, frosty blue-grey eyes, temporarily forgetting about the nestling that turned its attention to the half devil as well. It hovered over to Vergil, staring at him with its bright crimson eyes and tentatively sniffed his hand, then grinned, showing off its small sharp fangs. The white haired half devil blinked and stared back.

'_I wonder if he recognizes me_.' Vergil thought, slightly amused.

"Vergil…what is that?" Shadow asked, highly curious and slightly anxious about his answer. "Also, what exactly are you?"

Vergil's face hardened at the second question as he met Shadow's eyes.

"That is none of your concern." He said flatly walking to Yamato's sheath. He gingerly picked up the glossy midnight blue sheath from the floor and slid Yamato home. "If you are going to pester me about knowing what the attack earlier was about, those attackers were demons."

"Demons?" Solstice spoke up. "I thought those were a myth."

"Well you thought wrong, along with the other imbeciles that thought and acquiesced to that foolish belief." Vergil quipped frostily, leaving the hybrid wolf stunned silent.

Shadow was completely unaffected by the harsh statement and strode over to the distraught wolf. "Don't worry about it Solstice, you know as well as I do that demons shouldn't be a far stretch from what we know."

He perked up a bit at Shadow's attempt to comfort him and flashed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said in a semi-happy tone. Before he said anything else his stomach roared and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Are you going to make me something to eat Shadow?" he asked, eyes full of hope and tail wagging expectantly.

The elder in question raised an eyebrow. "No, stop being lazy and make yourself a sandwich." He told him watching the wolf's face fall in mock hurt.

"Aww, you are so mean." He said smiling.

Vergil watched the exchange go on. _'Why do these two remind me of Dante and me when we were younger?' _He thought.

"_**I agree, those two remind us of our twin, but perhaps you are making these connections to remind yourself of the goal of redemption. I hate to admit this, but we owe them our lives and the least we can do is be considerate and tolerate them." **_His devil told him harshly.

Although he hated to admit it, his devil was right. They didn't have to help him, yet they did and are even allowing him to stay with them. As he watched them bicker albeit, not seriously he was constantly reminded of Dante. _'Maybe this is what I need to redeem myself…'_

With him being lost in his thoughts and Shadow and Solstice arguing about food, no one saw the little nestling wander off and head up the stairs. It walked down the hallway and stepped into Solstice's room, admiring all the blood painting the walls and carpet. It then got bored and left the room, traveling further down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom. Peering inside, it found nothing of interest and moved further down the hall towards Shadow's room. It tried to open the door, but found it locked. It tilted its head, not truly understanding why it can't be opened and sat down.

"Um, Shadow?"

"What now Solstice?" the elder asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where did that little demon go?" the wolf asked looking around frantically.

Shadow looked to Vergil, but he was lost in thought and then back to the panicking wolf. "Calm down Solstice. You stay here, and I'll check upstairs."

Before he could protest to Shadow's decision, the hedgehog-eared male dashed off to another room, checking the downstairs area before heading upstairs. He walked quietly down the hall, looking into Solstice's room; he saw the carnage that was currently decorating the once navy shade of blue. Continuing down the hall, he saw the nestling sitting in front of his door.

'_So it was exploring its new surroundings.'_ He mused and walked towards the young devil. It looked at him with its bright ruby eyes and stood up, pointing to the door. "Yes this is my room, but, no I will not let you in." he responded to the unspoken question.

The young devil whined sadly and blinked rapidly. Shadow stood unfazed by the nestling's disheartened display and mentioned for the devil to follow him back downstairs. When they got back to the wrecked foyer, Vergil and Solstice were nowhere to be found, that is until they heard voices coming from the living room.

"Checkmate." Vergil said with a ghost of a smile on his pale face. "You are getting better at this."

"Thanks Vergil…though, you still beat me three times already." Solstice said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Want to play again?"

"If you insist." The white haired one replied calmly setting up the chess board again. Having the feeling of being watched Vergil continued. "Shadow, how long are you going to stand there gawking?"

The male in question blinked and sighed. The nestling by his side hovered over to Vergil and nuzzled his leg; in turn he patted its head.

"Vergil, does that little demon have a name and/or gender?" the wolf asked.

"This devil is a 'he' and his name is Sparda." He said and made the first move of the new game of chess.

"Sparda you say? I've heard that name before. It was in a book of old myths and legends." Shadow said looking at the mini devil. "Come to think of it, this demon here looks almost exactly like the illustration, only smaller." Vergil inwardly smiled at Shadow's conclusion and the fact that they were putting the pieces together.

"Wait a minute, so if this demon looks just like the one from the picture you saw, only a smaller version, then are you saying that this demon is 'The' Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" Solstice asked trying to clarify what his partner was telling him. To him this sounded all but real.

"That is precisely what he is saying." The blue half devil said with pride and a bit of smugness. "It's still your move Solstice."

"Oh right, sorry."

"If so, then you must be the eldest son of Sparda, the half devil Vergil." Shadow finalized after a few moments of thought. At that, Vergil nodded and continued with the game. Before the hedgie could say anymore his phone rang shrilly, playing '_Dance with the Devil' _by Breaking Benjamin. He looked at the caller ID and walked into the kitchen to take the call. "Talk…What? How fast do is need to get there? Alright, give me 15 minutes." He hung up the phone and dashed upstairs to his room, Sparda following quickly since he was watching him.

Shadow unlocked the door to his room and walked in, striding quickly across the carpet and over to his bed. The only illumination was the gentle, pale light of the moon and the soft glow of the 7 Chaos Emeralds in a special glass case, mounted above his bed. He opened the case and took out the green emerald, then strode over to another door within the room. Putting in the password to open the door, he walked in to his own, personal weapons room and quickly made his selection of guns. He walked out, closing the door behind him and left the room, but not relocking it. He headed back downstairs and wordlessly grabbed the keys to his bike before heading out the door. Starting up his bike, he drove off into the night.

When Shadow unlocked his door and walked in, Sparda went in after him and looked around quickly. The walls were jet black in color, the carpet was vermillion, the sheets and covers were red and black respectively with pillows of the same colors. What really caught the chibi knight's eyes were the 6 remaining Chaos Emeralds and the power they radiated. Not wanting to be put out, he hid on the other side of the bed until the taller male left. With the coast clear, Sparda eyed the glass mount, feeling a bit giddy from being so close to the emeralds. He hopped onto the bed and put his small clawed hand on the case, the 6 gems reacting to his demonic power and giving off their own energy, warming the place where his hand was. The Dark Knight smiled and hopped off of the bed, then hovered over to the password protected door. He looked up at the keypad and blinked. Jumping up, he put in the pass code and opened the door, grinning as he marveled at the mass variety of weapons, specifically guns. Walking in, he looked around and found a pair of handguns that reminded him of Luce and Ombre. With the two guns in hand he left the storage, closing the door and headed out of the room.

Ta: Alright, that about wraps up this chapter. Kinda short I know, but the next one should be longer, I promise~

Solstice: Yaay~! *jumps up and down happily*

Dante: Hey babe, what about me? What's Vergil have that I don't?

Vergil: Class Dante, class. *smirks*

Dante:*glares at him* I'll show you class Vergil! *start brawling in the background*

Ta: O.o Um...ok, well now readers don't forget to drop us some words by clicking the button that says 'Review'~

Solstice: Please, tell us what you think. Do you like it, hate it, think its just plain strange? Tell us. It makes her happy to know what you all think.


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption of the Fallen

Ta: Well Internet it's certainly been a while. *looks at the number of reviews* D: No new reviews? Come on people, I'd love to know what you think of this story. You can flame me if you want too, but just know that I laugh at them. But come on, I know you wanna say something and you know it too. At least leave me a smiley or something, so I can know how you feel. *sigh*** **I guess the show must go on right.

Shadow: Ta doesn't own any well know characters in the story, nor does she make any money from this.

Solstice: She does own me and the plot~

Vergil: Ridiculous theories and all.

Ta: Bold italics is demonic speech.

Chapter 6

When Sparda arrived back downstairs, Vergil and Solstice were still playing their game of chess. The young devil watched for a minute and walked off to find something else to occupy his time. He spotted a door leading further downstairs and went to explore. Opening the door, he glided down the stairwell and landed on the cold stone floor. The lights automatically came on by rows, giving the room full luminance; revealing a high tech underground shooting range. Sparda marveled at the sight and walked around the range, gently running his hands over everything. On the back wall, under the staircase, was a variety of different practice guns meant for the range.

To the far right of the range was a long reinforced, bulletproof window leading to another room. The chibi devil walked over to the sturdy, soundproof titanium door. The door opened silently, letting him into the large room. The inside was a large 70x80 yard dojo with a raised center platform. On the back right wall was an assortment of different bladed weapons, from daggers to halberds, and anything in between. Sparda sprinted eagerly over to the wall of weapons and scanned them all. He found one that was a close match to Force Edge and started practicing with it. Despite being small, the Devil Knight swung the sword with amazing grace and deadly accuracy. He finished his little session and sheathed the sword on his back. By then Vergil and Solstice had finished their game, the former reading a thick title less book and the latter searching for the young devil.

"Where did he go?"

"Sparda will show up very soon. He's just exploring." Came the calm reply from the blue half devil.

"Vergil what the hell does that suppose to mean anyway? Stop talking in riddles." the wolf asked irately, and unknowingly caused the one in question to widen his eyes slightly.

'_He sounds like Dante.' _Vergil thought for a moment.

Before Solstice said anything else, Sparda showed up with his borrowed guns in a small holster he managed to find and the sword sheathed on his back. The wolf sputtered uselessly, unable to form coherent words and pointed a clawed finger at the devil.

"W-what the hell are y-you doing with that sword? And where did you find those gun?"

Sparda tilted his head and smiled, pointing towards the second floor of the house. He growled which caused the wolf's hackles to raise, and took a step forward.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked taking a step back.

"I'm sure you realize that he can't speak human words correct?" Vergil questioned, looking at the two.

"I'm not stupid Vergil, I figured that out."

The Dark Slayer narrowed his eyes slightly. "He said something to you, but you were unable to understand. He said he wants to play with you."

"Play? How does he intend to play?" He received no answer, since Vergil went back to reading the book. "Answer me Vergil. How does he want to play?"

"Run." Was all the blue devil said.

"The hell does that mean?" He growled heatedly.

Sparda growled again and advanced towards Solstice again, stepping over the piles sand. Solstice backpedaled for every step the chibi devil took towards him, almost slipping a few times, until his back hit the door. The wolf frantically tried to open the wrecked door without taking his eyes off the stalking demon. Once he got the door open he bolted away with the grinning Sparda on his heels.

"It begins." Vergil said to himself.

* * *

Shadow was on his home when he heard the sound of faint screaming, followed by inhumane growls.

"What the hell did that wolf get himself into this time." he said with a smirk and sped down the road.

With the house in sight he slowed down a bit and rode up the driveway. He parked and turned off the bike, taking off his helmet as well. Looking around and spotting no one, but still hearing the shrieking and growling, he walked to the house and through the open front door. The dark agent saw Vergil lounging in an arm chair with his eyes on a book.

"Vergil, I'm assuming you know what's going on outside?" the hedgehog-eared male asked.

"They are playing a game of Cat and Mouse." the male in question answered as he flipped the page in his book.

"I see." he looked out the door. "They must be having fun."

Shadow went upstairs to his room and put the Chaos Emerald back in the case and tossed his sword on the bed along with the guns. "What a day." he said to himself and left the room. He walked to the bathroom and decided to take a nice, relaxing shower.

Meanwhile, back outside, the young devil was having the time of his life, chasing the poor wolf around in the surrounding trees. He wondered when Solstice would get tired, since they had been running for at least a hour and a half. Several time his 'prey' almost tripped over his own feet and he growled to get him moving again. Casting all remaining thought aside, the devil enjoyed hearing the terrified screams of the blue wolf that filed him with merriment. The chase lasted until Vergil finished his reading and called Sparda, via demonic tongue. The Dark Knight happily complied and flew over to the 'older' devil.

Solstice trudged back to the house panting heavily, unable to feel his legs from all the running. By the time he dragged himself inside, Shadow was out of the shower, wearing black denim and a red button up shirt, and he was forcing himself up the stairs. He eventually made to the bathroom. Downstairs, Shadow was questioning Vergil about Sparda and the weapons he borrowed.

"I assure you it's fine for him to have the sword, though I detest firearms, he is fine with them as well." Vergil answered the most recent question the black and crimson haired male asked. "If you want, you can test him. Any damage you do will heal, so there is no worry for his safety."

Sparda growled something that only Vergil understood.

**_"Tell Shadow that I'm borrowing his weapons. I think he should know."_ **the small devil told Vergil.

"What did he just say?"

"He said he's borrowing your weapons." Vergil recited.

"Alright. Now on to the main thing I wanted to ask you, how do we get-"

He was cut off by Sonic coming in loud and unannounced.

"Hey Shadow, long time, no see~!" The blue haired newcomer said happily. He was wearing a bright blue shirt that said '_Fastest Thing Alive' _in bold white lettering, a pair of light blue denim jeans and red and white running shoes. "Did you forget we had a race today, or are you scared?"

"Hold on for a second Vergil while I deal with this pest." He got a nod from the half devil, got up to address Sonic. "What do you want now Sonic?" Shadow questioned, very annoyed at the peppy individual before him.

"A race, come it'll be like old times." he responded giving him a small nudge with his elbow.

"No, and why did you come so late?"

"You're busy during the day." he said with a grin.

The darker male narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you really want? You know I'm free most of the day."

The blue haired one's grin fell and was replaced with a saddened one. "I know you'll probably say 'no', but can I stay the night here? Amy's been driving me crazy for the past week and I need to get away for a little bit."

Shadow thought for a moment. "So you come to me, knowing that she won't dare come here?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but please? I need to get away from her. At least for a day." the blue one begged pitifully.

The dark agent stared at him, thinking over and weighing the pros and cons of letting him stay. He huffed out a sigh. "Alright fine, but you know my rules. Also, don't pester my guests." With that he left Sonic to his own devices, and took his previous place in front of Vergil. "We'll have to finish this conversation later."

"How bothersome." was the response.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"Damn." a male voice said, quite irately.

"What's the matter Dante?"

"I got a call about demon running wild near some city called Westopolis, and their may be a Hell Gate near there too."

"Westopolis? I'll have to look that place up." a sultry feminine voice spoke, sounding quite interested.

"The things I do for the thrill of kill demons." Dante muttered to himself.

"Oh come on sugar, no need to complain~" a more seductive female voice sounded out.

"Nevan, I'm not taking you with me so forget it."

Nevan, the red-headed vampire succubus pouted. "Why not, I'll behave~" she said, trying to change his mind.

"No you won't. You said that the last time." he countered and crossed his arms over his bare chest, save for a ruby-like gem, encircled in silver with a matching chain that hung on his neck.

The red head pouted again, clearly not happy with Dante's answer and strutted away.

"So what weapons are you taking with you?" the first woman asked, now curious about his answer.

"Trish do you need to ask?" Dante said with a grin. "I'm taking Rebellion, and my twin, Ebony and Ivory."

"Alright, have fun, and bring back some money. You still have to pay off Lady." Trish said that last part while flashing a smile towards Dante.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's impossible to pay that woman off and you know it." Dante's grin fell just a bit as he put on his red coat and loaded his weapons. "Where's this place anyway?"

"I'm looking." she told as she searched the internet. "Its about a 10 mile drive from here. Are you sure you don't want to take Nevan~?"

Dante glared halfheartedly at her. "Fine. I'll take her, but any damage she causes. I put the blame on you, got it?"

"Don't worry, I got it." the blond demoness waved him off. "Get going, you have a long ride ahead of you, and take that cell phone so I can contact you."

"Gotcha babe. Later." The excited half devil exclaimed happily and walked out the doors of his shop.

When he got outside, Nevan was waiting for him on the motorcycle. Dante walked over to the bike as the succubus started to spark and turn into a purple guitar. Dante revved up the bike and drove off into the night.

* * *

-Later that night at Shadow's house-

Sonic laid awake, on the bed in one of the guest rooms. He couldn't shake the strange feeling he got when he met Vergil. He can tell there's something different about him, but he just couldn't place it. Rolling over on the bed, he looked out the window to stare at the slow moving clouds. Slowly, but surely he started to fall asleep.

Solstice was downstairs on the couch, due to the fact that his room was wrecked. He lounged on the couch watching TV. He was watching late night horror movies. He tried his hardest to keep from yelling at the TV, but it slipped a few times, causing him to look around frantically to see if anyone came downstairs. When the coast was clear he resumed watching the movie. Little did he know, Vergil heard every little noise he made from where he was in another guest room, since he didn't have to sleep. Sparda was also in the room, sitting on the floor and tinkering with the borrowed guns. The half devil watched him with little interest and decided to review his objectives in his head. Being lost within his mind, Vergil failed to notice the chibi devil leave the room and head down the hall to Shadow's room. He knocked on the door and heard 'enter', then walked into the dark room.

"Sparda, why are you still up? I thought you'd be sleep by now." the black eared individual said from his place on the bed.

The young devil garbled out something in demon tongue and waved his arms to try to emphasize his point. **_"Let's spar, I want to see how well I can hold my ground against_ you."**

"Sorry Sparda, I don't understand what you are saying."

This continued for another minute or so, until Sparda hopped up on the bed and pointed to Shadow's sword, and then to his borrowed one.

"You want to spar with me?" He asked, trying to clarify the devil's request.

He nodded vigorously and hopped off the bed, mentioning for the taller one to follow. Shadow grabbed his sword and walked after the Dark Knight. "I guess I have time to kill."

The two strode through the house to the basement, and to the training room. They took their places on the raised platform and took their battle stances. Sparda made the first move, streaking forward with a Stinger, which Shadow dodged by stepping to the left. The devil slid for a second and pivoted on his right foot, turning his body and swung the sword horizontally. The taller one blocked the strike and countered with an upward slash. Sparda jumped back to avoid the strike and countered by performing the Stinger again as soon as he landed. Shadow didn't react quick enough and was forced to block the attack. He was pushed back a few feet and pushed the demon away as he regained his footing.

Shadow and Sparda fought fiercely, though not enough to harm one another. The clash of the steel of their blades sang as the faced each another in a deadlock. Neither of them noticed another person the room and watch the session. They locked blades again, neither gaining or losing any leverage in the struggle to move the other. As the put more pressure on the blades, they started to heat up and create small sparks. The two warriors pushed off of each other and clashed again, this time creating a small shock wave of raw energy. The viewer was pushed back a little and was slightly amazed at the one person audience continued to watch the vibrant display of skills and technique with interest.

The combatants finally stopped after several hours of sparring. The audience had disappeared some time ago. They returned upstairs to see Vergil in the arm chair he was in the night before reading again, and Solstice asleep on the couch. The hybrid devil glanced up at them and dove back into the book. Sparda walked over and stood by Vergil, looking at him expectantly. Said half devil, looked at him with a raised slim, silver-white brow.

_**"I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"**_

_**"I am not sure. We will have to ask**_** Shadow."** Vergil responded. "What is there to eat here?"

"I'll go check." That said Shadow into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. It was mostly devoid of food, except two loaves of bread. His eye ticked in annoyance as he closed the fridge. "We'll have to go shopping for food." he said irately. "Wake Solstice for me, he's coming too." with that he disappeared in a flash.

Both demons were shocked as that happened. Sparda looked around for him, but couldn't find him downstairs. Vergil on the other hand went upstairs to Solstice's wrecked room and looked through his closet for something to wear. He picked out a dark blue sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"Not my style, but it will have to do...for now." he said to himself.

* * *

-With Dante and Nevan-

The two were driving all night long, only stopping to get gas. They were almost to the outskirts of the city, when a road block of two cars was spotted ahead.

"Damn it, what the hell is this."

As he got closer he saw two black SUV's with dark tinted windows. Two men and one woman got out of the vehicles, all wearing sunglasses, as Dante stopped in front of them.

"Are you from Capulet city?" One of the males asked.

"That depends on who wants to know."

"Let me handle this." The lone woman said. "Our boss called you here, because there have been reports about deathly looking creatures running rampant around here, and killing innocents. According to unknown sources and correct me if I'm wrong, but you know what they are and how to get rid of them."

"Alright, you got me. So where are they?"

"We haven't been able to locate them, and everyone we send to investigate ends up as a mangled corpse." the second male said. "We aren't sure how long this will take you, but our boss has set up things for you to use if you need it."

"Like what?"

"Well a place to sleep and other necessities you may need." the woman told him.

"Alright I'm in. Wait, do I have to pay for anything?"

"All expenses will be taken care of." the first male said. "Now follow us, our boss wants to meet you."

They agents returned to their vehicles and drove off with the Devil Hunter following close behind them. They arrived at their destination, 15 minutes later. The three agents exited the vehicles, and looked to Dante, whom was looking around. The red clad hunter got off the bike and walked up to them.

"This place is huge." he said with a smirk.

All the smiled faintly and directed him to follow them again into the tall building. Once inside all other workers stopped to look at newcomer. Dante ignored then for now and stuck with following his guides. They got on an elevator and rode it up to the top floor of the sky scraping building. The four stepped off the elevator and strode down a long hallway. The door opened on its own and they all walked in. The person they came to see was standing in front of a large window that over looks the city.

"Welcome." a deep voice sounded and he turned around to face them, his heterochromatic eyes focusing on Dante. "My name is Commander Abraham Tower*. I assume you know why you're here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. In addition to carrying out your job, all expenses will be paid by me for the duration of your stay. I also want to inform you that my best agent is also working on this investigation. He can be of good use to you."

"Not to insult you, but I work alone." Dante said impassively.

"That won't be a problem since he prefers to work alone as well. Though I would like you to meet him, in case you cross paths with him during your investigation." He write something on a sheet of paper. "This is his address. Around this time he is normally at home, and when you meet him," He gave Dante a hard stare. "don't piss him off."

The shirtless, coat clad hunter let a smirk grace his flawless face. "I make no promises." he said while taking the offered piece of paper. "The name's Dante by the way."

"Alright then, please escort Mr. Dante out so he may begin."

"Yes sir." The three said in unison and escorted the smirking hunter out of the office.

Once back outside, he studied the address. He put it in his pocket and drove off in the direction he thought he needed to go. He made his way through the large city, stopping a few times to ask for directions, and eventually started heading towards his destination. He rode quickly along the road and eventually spotted the house. He drove up the driveway and inspected the house.

"Looks good." he said to himself.

"There was demonic activity here recently sugar." Nevan's sultry voice rang out, though a bit distorted.

"I don't think anyone is here." Dante said to her. "Well, I guess I can wait, an even take a nap while I'm at it." he aid with a smile.

* * *

Ta: Alright that marks the end of this super chapter. I told you it would be longer. *smile*

Solstice: I don't get much screen time in this one.

Vergil: Get over it, you will in the next chapter. Tell them about the Commander's name.

Ta: Thanks Vergil. In the game _'Shadow the Hedgehog' _the Commander doesn't have a name, but in the_ 'Archie Comics'_ his name is Abraham Tower.

Dante: Its about time you added me babe. I was starting to worry you wouldn't add me. *smirk*

Ta: Silence Dante and don't call me 'babe'. Anyway, to whomever reads this story, please leave me a review.

Shadow: It makes her happy, you can flame her if you want to, but she won't care.

Ta: See ya next time Internet~ ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption of the Fallen

Ta: Alright let's get rolling again. A lot has happened in the past two chapters. This one will still be in Vergil's P.O.V as planned…err…

Solstice: It wasn't planned~

Ta: Hush. Anyway Vergil will be recounting all the 'strange' events that happened to him from the past two chapters. Take it away Shadow.

Shadow: Any recognizable characters, titles, etc, she does not own. She owns Solstice and the plot and any other made up characters that may or may not appear in this story.

Chapter 7

Vergil's P.O.V.

It never crossed my mind that my Father would have been sealed inside my sword. Speaking of my sword, I plucked it from Shadow's hand, sending him a death glare. How dare he touch Yamato. Only Sparda, I and Dante are allowed to wield such a magnificent weapon. Dante...I must have added him as an afterthought. Sparda hovered over to me, gazing at me with his piercing crimson eyes and sniffed my hand. He grinned, showing me his small, yet deadly fangs.

'_I wonder if he recognizes me_.' I thought, slightly amused. How I found that thought amusing I'll never know, but I'm guessing that his grin means he does indeed recognize me.

"Vergil…what is that?" Shadow asked, highly curious and slightly anxious about my answer. "Also, what exactly are you?"

My face hardened at that second question. "That is none of your concern." I quipped coldly, maneuvering over the destruction to pick up Yamato's glossy sheath. Sliding the O-katana inside, I felt their eyes boring holes into me. "If you are going to pester me about knowing what the attack earlier was about, those attackers were demons." I'll let them think about that.

"Demons?" Solstice spoke up. "I thought those were a myth."

Not the reaction I was expecting, then again, I should have expected the unexpected. These people wouldn't know what a demon was if it slapped them in the face.

"Well you thought wrong, along with the other imbeciles that thought and acquiesced to that foolish belief." I growled frostily, leaving the hybrid wolf stunned silent.

"Don't worry about it Solstice, you know as well as I do that demons shouldn't be a far stretch from what we know."

_'What is that suppose to mean'_ I thought to myself. They think they know something more absurd than demons existing, I highly doubt that. Then again...nevermind.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said in a semi-happy tone. Before he said anything else his stomach roared and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Are you going to make me something to eat Shadow?" he asked, eyes full of hope and tail wagging expectantly.

Pathetic. How do you expect to survive on your own if you depend on someone else? I was tempted to ask, but I held my tongue. There is no need for me to talk more than necessary.

The elder in question raised an eyebrow. "No, stop being lazy and make yourself a sandwich." He told him watching the wolf's face fall in mock hurt.

"Aww, you are so mean." He said smiling.

As I watched the two, I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood. _'Why do these to remind me of Dante and I when we were younger?' _I couldn't help but think.

"_**I agree, those two remind us of our twin, but perhaps you are making these connections to remind yourself of the goal of redemption. I hate to admit this, but we owe them our lives and the least we can do is be considerate and tolerate them."**_ My devil told me harshly.

Although I hated to admit it, my devil was right. They didn't have to help me, yet they did and are even allowing me to stay with them, despite me being cold to them. As I watched them bicker albeit, not seriously I was constantly reminded of Dante. _'Maybe this is what I need to redeem myself…' _I thought. _'Perhaps just this once, I'll open up...no, its too early. I barely know them, but the same could be said for them...'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Solstice. He was holding a chess game in his hands.

"I called you several time Vergil. Do you want to play chess?" the wolf asked.

I looked at him for a moment then nodded in agreement. We moved to the living room and set up the game. He chose the black pieces and I was left with white. I gave him the option of the first move.

As the game progressed, I started to notice that the boy can use his pawns for good defense, but the problem lies with him being unable to utilize the back pieces. He has good tactics, I'll give him that...I think I'm losing my mind. Since when do I give compliments? I need to finish this game.

"Okay I give." Solstice said.

"You need to use the back row more. You are excellent when using the pawns for defense, but your fault lies with the back row." I told him quietly.

"Oh, alright then, I'll try to use those pieces more." he said with a smile. "Want to play again?"

My response was setting up the board again. He made the first move again. This game was as quick, if not quicker than the last. This boy seriously does not know how to use the back row to his advantage. I'm sure it's not that hard. I set up the board again, and made the first move. He copied my move and I raised an eyebrow at that. I don't know if it's smart or stupid of him to copy every move that make, but one of us are is going to lose some pieces now. We started exchanging pieces; he made moves opposite to mine, though unfortunately for him he copied to long.

"Checkmate." I said with a ghost of a smile. "You are getting better at this."

"Thanks Vergil…though, you still beat me three times already." Solstice said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Want to play again?"

"If you insist." I replied calmly setting up the chess board again. "Shadow, how long are you going to stand there gawking?"

The male in question blinked and sighed. The nestling by his side hovered over to me and nuzzled my leg; in turn I patted his head.

He is too affectionate. Though, I think I can get used to it.

"Vergil, does that little demon have a name and/or gender?" the wolf asked.

"This devil is a 'he' and his name is Sparda." I said and made the first move of the new game of chess.

"Sparda you say? I've heard that name before. It was in a book of old myths and legends." Shadow said looking at the mini devil. "Come to think of it, this demon here looks almost exactly like the illustration, only smaller." I inwardly smiled at Shadow's conclusion and the fact that they were putting the pieces together.

"Wait a minute, so if this demon looks just like the one from the picture you saw, only a smaller version, then are you saying that this demon is 'The' Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" Solstice asked trying to clarify what the other was telling him.

"That is precisely what he is saying." I said with pride and a bit of smugness. "It's still your move Solstice."

"Oh right, sorry."

"If so, then you must be the eldest son of Sparda, the half devil Vergil." Shadow finalized after a few moments of thought. At that, I nodded and continued with the game.

Solstice looked at me with admiration. His navy eyes were sparkling for a reason unknown to me, but he continued on with the game. I noticed he is trying harder this time around, though he has yet to notice that I'm doing the same moves as I did before with slight variations. About halfway into the game, Shadow leaves, yet the wolf doesn't question his leaving.

_'I wonder what that was all about'_ these thoughts plagued me throughout the rest of the game. As much as I wanted to voice all of these thoughts, I knew now was not the time to ask. Because of my distracted state, the game took longer than I would have liked. I was able to concentrate enough to finish the game, and then sat back in the armchair to think. I could feel the boy's eyes on me, but at this moment I did not care.

"_**Perhaps you are over thinking things. Read a book. Your constant thinking is starting to become bothersome."**_ My devil within muttered irately.

Maybe he is right. In the past few hours I have been thinking constantly and I think I'm starting to develop a slight headache. I let my body wind down and I started to relax. I opened my eyes to see a plate with two sandwiches sitting atop a leather bound book and a glass of water beside it.

"I don't know what you like so I made ham and cheese. I hope that's okay with you." Solstice said sitting in the chair opposite of me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. My hunger started to get the best of me, so I started to eat and I must say it tastes delicious. I ravaged the sandwiches, though I make it look dignified. Downing the water, I smiled to myself and picked up the book. It had no visible title and appeared extremely worn, the pages, yellow from age. I shrugged and opened the thick book to the first page. To my surprise and delight, it was written in Latin, in old cursive writing.

Being the rapid reader I am in my thirst for knowledge, I quickly read over the first chapter of the book. I slowed my pace to enjoy the story printed on the aged pages of the book. Sadly the silence would not last.

"Where did he go?"

"Sparda will show up very soon. He's just exploring." I calmly replied from my place in the arm chair.

"Vergil what the hell does that suppose to mean anyway? Stop talking in riddles." the wolf asked irately, and unknowingly caused my eyes slightly on the pages of the book.

'_He sounds like Dante.' _I thought for a moment.

I need to stop thinking about Dante, but the more I resist, the more I do it. My thoughts were shattered by Solstice's useless sputtering. _'What now?'_ I thought.

"W-what the hell are y-you doing with that sword? And where did you find those guns?"

Sparda tilted his head and smiled, pointing towards the second floor of the house. He then growled which caused the wolf's hackles to rise, and took a step forward.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked taking a step back.

"I'm sure you realize that he can't speak human words correct?" I questioned, taking my stormy blue-gray eyes from the book to look at the two.

"I'm not stupid Vergil, I figured that out."

I growled inwardly and glared at him. "He said something to you, but you were unable to understand. He said he wants to play with you." My eyes returned to the book and I flipped the page.

"Play? How does he intend to play?" His answer from me was silence. "Answer me Vergil. How does he want to play?"

I sighed quietly and felt my eye tick. I hope that doesn't become a habit.

"Run." Was all I told the him.

"The hell does that mean?" He growled heatedly.

Sparda growled again and advanced towards Solstice again, stepping over the piles sand. Solstice backpedaled for every step the small devil took towards him, almost slipping a few times, until his back hit the door. The wolf frantically tried to open the wrecked door without taking his eyes off the stalking demon. Once he got the door open he bolted away with the grinning Sparda on his heels.

"It begins." I said to myself. I marked the page I was on, since the two outside will not give me enough peace to read.

* * *

I decided to bide my time by waiting for Shadow to arrive. About an hour ticked by and by then I grew tired of waiting, and during the wait, the door fell off its hinges. Sparda and Solstice move a ways away from the house so they weren't as loud. I picked up the book again and read as the minutes rolled by. I heard the distinct roar of a motorcycle as it got closer. "He's back." No sooner had I spoke those words, Shadow stepped in the room.

"Vergil, I'm assuming you know what's going on outside?" the hedgehog-eared male asked.

"They are playing a game of Cat and Mouse." I answered and flipped the page of book.

"I see." he looked out the door. "They must be having fun."

My eyes followed Shadow until he disappeared up the stairs. I returned my attention to the book, deciding to let Sparda finish 'playing' until I am finished, or at least halfway through the book. An hour or more passed by and I was halfway finished with the book. I marked the page and closed the book, setting it down on the wooden table. I called the Dark Knight back in, to which he happily complied. By then Shadow came back downstairs, Solstice was pathetically dragging himself across the floor and up the stairs. He sat across from me then looked me in the eyes.

"We need to talk."

"I assumed you wanted to do that. I will only tell but so much right now. What do you want to know?"

"Alright, I'll start with Sparda having weapons. Is it safe for him to wield them?"

He seems generally concerned for the devil's wellbeing. I don't think I'll ever understand emotions…

"I assure you its fine, for him to have the sword, though I detest firearms, he is fine with them as well." I let a bit of venom drop on the word 'firearm'. No one will ever understand my hatred for them. "If you want, you can test him. Any damage you do will heal, so there is no worry for his safety."

My 'young' father decided to interject into the conversation.

_**"Tell Shadow that I'm borrowing his weapons. I think he should know."**_

"What did he just say?"

"He said he's borrowing your weapons."

Shadow looked at the devil knight with a raised brow. _'I wonder what he's thinking about'_

"Alright. Now on to the main thing I wanted to ask you, how do we get-"

I forgot to mention that I hate interruptions, especially loud and unannounced ones.

"Hey Shadow, long time, no see~!" A blue haired newcomer said happily. He was wearing a bright blue shirt that said '_Fastest Thing Alive'_in bold white lettering, a pair of light blue denim jeans and red and white running shoes. "Did you forget we had a race today, or are you scared?"

This boy has no manners. Damn, too many reminders of Dante…

"Hold on for a second Vergil while I deal with this pest."

I gave him a nod while he went to go talk.

"What do you want now Sonic?" Shadow questioned, very annoyed at the peppy individual before him.

"A race, come it'll be like old times." he responded giving him a small nudge with his elbow.

"No, and why did you come so late?"

"You're busy during the day." he said with a grin.

The darker male narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you really want? You know I'm free most of the day."

The blue haired one's grin fell and was replaced with a saddened one. "I know you'll probably say 'no', but can I stay the night here? Amy's been driving me crazy for the past week and I need to get away for a little bit."

There was a moment of silence. You must now think I'm eavesdropping now. Well I must tell you, it's hard not to when you can see the people that are talking and are only a few feet away.

"So you come to me, knowing that she won't dare come here?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but please? I need to get away from her. At least for a day." the blue one begged pitifully.

"Alright fine, but you know my rules. Also, don't pester my guests." With that he left Sonic to his own devices, and took his previous place in front of me. "We'll have to finish this conversation later."

"How bothersome." was my response.

* * *

-Later that night-

I was lying in bed, in a guest room this time, barely watching Sparda tinker with the guns. Now that it was quiet, I could finally think with little interruptions. Let me run through my mental checklist.

_1. Escape the Demon World._

_2. Find a place to stay._

_3. Nourishment._

_4. Human transportation._

I believe Shadow has that covered for me. I'm sure he won't leave me here, alone for that matter. Anyway, next on my list:

_5. New clothes._

_6. Trust._

I have always had an issue with trust. I never could trust anyone with my life, with the exception of my father, but even that faded into nothing. Perhaps I can re-learn how to trust others here…anyway, next:

_7. Show more emotions, other than anger, displeasure and annoyance._

_8. Learn to be kind and considerate of others feelings._

_9. Self examination for redemption._

_10. Confront Dante._

I have my objectives laid out in my mind, 1-4 are complete. To complete 5 I should ask, 6-8 I'll need help with and the last two…I'm on my own.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, which I must say was very rejuvenating, but it was early in the morning around 6 am. I rose from the bed and trod down the stairs to the armchair. I sat down and picked up the book, resuming where I left off. An hour or so passed when I spotted Shadow and Sparda rising from the basement with swords in hand. With the sparing glance I gave them, I refocused on the book, until I felt Sparda burning holes into my head with his eyes. I looked at him with a brow raised in question.

_**"I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"**_

_**"I am not sure. We will have to ask **_**Shadow."** I responded. "What is there to eat here?"

"I'll go check." That said Shadow into the kitchen. "We'll have to go shopping for food." he said irately after a few moments of silence. "Wake Solstice for me, he's coming too." with that he disappeared in a flash.

I will admit that I have never seen anyone move that fast, to say the least. I was shocked since I only thought demons, full and half were able to reach such speeds without assistance. Sparda looked around for him, but couldn't find him downstairs. I on the other hand went to go find a change of clothes. I went to Solstice's wrecked room and skimmed through his closet. I settled on a dark blue sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"It's not my style, but it will have to do…for now."

* * *

In about 30 minutes, everyone was up and ready to go. Solstice went out to start the car, Sparda and I were outside and Shadow threw Sonic out the missing door.

"All ready to go Shadow."

Solstice sat in the passenger's seat, Shadow, I assume is driving, which left my father and I in the back with Sonic. We drove off from the house and to the city. I can already tell this is going to be mentally straining for me. Not only are we going shopping, which I also detest, I know for sure the place will be crowded and I hate crowded places. As we were cruising through the city, I could have sworn I saw someone on a motorcycle wearing a red coat with three tails, though I could be mistaken. Sparda was looking back trying to spot the bike that was long gone. I stared out the window, watching the dull scenery go by until the car pulled up in a huge lot with an excess amount of other cars. _'I knew it. The place is going to be crawling with people.' _I internally sighed.

"Hey Shadow, what are we going to do about Sparda? I mean you don't see a demon knight strolling through the mall everyday."

"He'll be fine unless you forgot that people tend not to question whom I'm with."

"Oh right."

"Now, you and Sonic will go get the food and Vergil, Sparda and I will be going to get clothes." he said while parking.

"Why clothes?"

I think the boy may be blind.

"I'm assuming you didn't notice Vergil is wearing your clothes."

"Nope...wait what! Damn, how did I miss that?"

Hm, I guess they already know I need clothes. Well, the one's I'm wearing are Dante's style, and I prefer my own style. We got out the car and headed towards the entrance of the shopping complex.

* * *

Ta: Whoo~ chapter complete~! Next time, is the adventures in the mall.

V:*grumbles to self*

Shadow: I hate shopping, but it has to be done.

Solstice: Leave a review~

Dante: Hey! I get no screen time!

Ta: You weren't suppose to.


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption of the Fallen

Darkis: Well it's certainly been a while internet.

Solstice: Too long if you ask me.

Vergil: No one asked you. *huffs in annoyance* Can we get on with this so I can go back to my reading?

Darkis: So mean Vergil. *pout* Anyway before I begin, I do apologize for this extremely late chapter, life happened along with writers block for this story. I own Solstice, the plot and any other made up characters that may or may not appear in this story. All recognizable characters, titles, etc, I don't own. Demonic speech is in bold italics.

Chapter 8

The trio walked through the automatic doors of the huge shopping mall. They all received a variety of stares, Sparda and Vergil particularly. Sparda stared back at them while Vergil ignored them.

"Ignore them, let's move." Shadow said casually, and walked ahead expecting them to follow. The shoppers unconsciously moved aside allowing the three to go by. They know not to bother the dark agent, since he helps keep the peace in the city.

The young demon knight had a bit of trouble keeping up with the taller males, since he was so interested in looking at everything. He ended up walking into Vergil several times, gently pulling at his borrowed shirt and pointing to something that interested him. Sparda was very excited to see the new technological advancements the humans came up with.

When they reached the floor dedicated to clothing shops, Sparda had calmed down, but was still pretty giddy. The threesome entered a clothing store specifically for men. Vergil looked about the store trying to determine what he wanted, though his face remained passive and uninterested. He picked up items to inspect them better, before putting them back and moving on. Shadow watched the half devil browse for a few minutes.

"Vergil, you can choose whatever you like. Don't worry about the cost, just make sure you have enough to keep you happy for a while. There are other stores to look through if you're looking for something specific." The blue devil nodded. "I have an errand to run. I assume you'll be fine on your own for a few minutes?" He nodded again.

With that Shadow left the half devil and the mini devil in the store. The dark agent quickly made his way back to the car and grabbed a bundle out of the trunk. He let a smirk pass over his face as he went back in. He headed to a tailor on one of the lower floors.

"Oh Shadow what can I do for you? Got another special for me?" The tailor smiled.

"Of course I do. All you get from me are special orders." He replied and handed him a picture and the bundle.

"Wow, you want me to make this? It's gonna cost you big."

Shadow smirked. "No I want you to repair it. That bundle there used to look like the picture. I expect you to do the job perfectly."

"You know I will, since I'm the the only one you trust you tailor your clothing." The tailor grinned. I guess you want the usual time and delivery right?" The agent nodded. "Alright then, consider it done."

With that taken care of Shadow took his time getting back to Vergil and Sparda.

* * *

Vergil wasted no time in picking and choosing what he wanted after Shadow left. The store itself seemed to have everything he preferred in style. Not know exactly how long he was going to be with Shadow and Solstice, he had racked up enough clothes to have over one-hundred different combinations. To half devil it didn't look like much, but to others it said the opposite. The sales lady started to scan the items and bag them. By the time Shadow entered the store, she had just scanned the last item.

"You certainly didn't waste any time."

"I despise wasting time."

"So do I."

Luckily for the dual hair colored male, every item that was scanned had some kind of discount or was on sale.

"Your price is $567.32." She smiled at them.

Had Shadow been any other person, he would have sweat dropped at the revealed price. Since he's not he swiped his card and paid for the clothes. The sales girl waved them off while saying 'Come back any time'. Vergil felt he needed something else so he headed into another store, picking out several pairs of shoes. Satisfied that that's all he'll need for now he left the store with the items after they were paid for.

"Anything else you need?"

"No, I believe I have enough."

"Alright then, we'll drop these off at the house and find a restaurant to dine at later."

With that said the trio headed back to the car and neatly stuffed the clothes in the trunk. Sparda climbed on the hood of the car and laid back against the windshield, causing Shadow to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh as they waited for Sonic and Solstice to get back. In the next 5 minutes or so the two bluenettes showed up carrying bags of food and such. They put the bags in the car and everyone piled into the car.

"When we get home Solstice, find something nice to wear. We're eating out tonight. Sonic, you are going home."

"Then why did we buy food?"

"Because it is needed."

That said, Shadow drove out of the lot and started heading home.

* * *

Dante woke from his restful nap to see the alluring succubus, Nevan straddling his waist with a sexy smile on her face.

"Nev, what are you doing~?" he decided to humor her for a bit.

"I was going to have a little harmless fun with you~" she gently caressed his face, slowly moving hers closer to his.

"As much as I'd love to-" he gently grabbed her chin and looked he in the eyes. "I like my soul where it is." he smiled. "Besides, I'm sure you feel that strange chaotic energy coming from that house. I know you want to check it out as much as I do."

"Alright, you win this round Dante." she said playfully and sat upright before reluctantly sliding off smiling younger Son of Sparda. "After all, I have eternity find out how to claim your soul~"

Dante stood up and walked past the redhead towards the house. She followed him, easily matching his strides and they entered the house. "Looks like a pack of demons decided to visit this guy I'm suppose to be meeting." he said while kicking a pile of sand. "Come on Nevan, let's explore." he said playfully and walked around the first floor of the house. "What's with all the black? It makes the place seem depressing." He started up the stairs and stopped in front of Solstice's bloodstained room. "Either someone died, or an Abyss had a party in here with someone and it died."

"Sugar, I think it was the Abyss dying."

"I know Nev. At least others didn't decide to show up. You know how they are. One dies and others decide to show up." the silver haired half devil said while leaving the room and checking the other rooms on the floor. He stopped infront of Shadow's door, finding it locked. "Well that sucks. Whatever that chaotic energy is, it's the strongest beyond this door."

"I think this one likes privacy~" the vampiric succubus chimed, followed by a giggle. "I know what you mean. I can feel that energy very clearly now. Well, you can always break down the door, but there is a Hell Gate nearby." she grinned.

"I'd rather take down that Hell Gate instead." his eyes held a glint of playfulness. "I'd have more fun with it than a door. Besides, it'd give me some time to kill while we wait for the guy to return, plus I need some action."

The two exited the house and headed into the surrounding forestry to find and take down the Gate.

* * *

During the ride home, Sparda kept bouncing giddily in his seat, earning a strange look from Vergil. The Demon Knight was sure his older son could feel the resounding power of the younger as they moved closer to the house. Whenever the blue twin asked him what made him so happy, the devil responded with '_Can't you feel it_', before he was no longer able to make out what he was garbling out in demonic tongue. For the duration of the ride, the car was filled with the demonic garbles from Sparda and the hum of the engine. Immediately after pulling up at the house, Shadow noticed a bike that was not his parked in his driveway.

_'Who has my address other than the G.U.N.'_ he thought to himself. _'None of Sonic's friends drive a motorcycle nor do any of them come here, except Sonic himself.'_

Vergil opened the car door and stepped out to stretch. Solstice got out as well and Sparda took the chance and bolted out of the car, heading towards the surrounding woods. The devil ran as quickly as he could towards the familiar power sources he felt. He started picking up speed, flying across the ground, a blur to the naked eye. He growled to alert them that he was coming.

"Why'd he run off?" the blue wolf asked, highly confused. "Vergil?"

"He obviously needed to get out and run." he said smoothly, it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "He'll be fine anyway because he can properly take care of himself." he said while removing his brand new clothes from the confines of the trunk and taking them into the house. Shadow followed him in and showed him to the guest room, before leaving him to his own devices. The dark agent went back outside to take a look at the bike. He walked around the stationary vehicle, his blood red eyes eying the tag.

_'Capulet City? This person is from Capulet. They must have some connection with G.U.N. They don't just give out my address to anyone, there must be some reason for this.'_

He whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to the Commander's personal cell phone. He waited for a few minutes before his phone went off with his answer.

"Dante"

Shadow growled quietly. That didn't tell him anything. All he had was a name and no description. There could be hundreds of individuals named 'Dante'. The Commander could've at least given him a defining feature of this person to help him out. Deciding not to dwell on it he turned to Solstice, whom had just finished taking in and putting away the groceries and Vergil who just came back outside.

"So?" he drawled out. "Are we going to go get Sparda now?" the blue wolf asked. "He's not that far away. I think he's where I found Vergil half dead." They're response was walking into the woods. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey Sugar did you hear that?" the seductress said, looking towards forest. "It sounds familiar~"

"Familiar? I don't remember ever hearing that sound before. Anyway, what's it saying? Most demons talk in growls anyway." the hunter shrugged.

"It's saying "I'm here" over and over." She relayed the repeating message. "You really need to learn demonic tongue, it's really helpful when you know what you're enemy is saying."

"True." He thought for a minute. "Are you going to teach me~" He questioned playfully.

"I would love to~" she caressed his face. "But, our company is here~"

They both looked to the forest and watched the young Sparda pop out of the foliage. The small devil walked eagerly over to them and stopped in front of Dante. The half devil stared down unknowingly at his father as the devil stared up knowingly at his youngest son. The gears in Dante's mind started to turn, as he tried hard to recall where he'd seen, or at least thought he'd seen this demon before. He knelt down to get a closer look.

"Don't think too hard Sugar, you'll give yourself a headache~" Nevan teased.

"Nope, I don't believe I've ever seen this demon before, but the way it looks is disturbingly familiar." he stood to his full height and tapped his chin thoughtfully, glancing at the she-devil.

"Shame Sugar, I bet he remember me, just like I remember him~"

"_**You're Nevan, from**** Temen-ni-gru.**_" The little devil told her.

"_**And you're the Dark Knight** **Sparda~**_" The lightening witch responded back happily.

"Nev what are you two saying? I'm lost here." he scratched his head in confusion.

"I told you Sugar, he remembers me~" she patted the devil's head.

The devil hunter blinked. "How do you know each other?" He questioned. The succubus only giggled in response.

"Its really a shame that you don't remember you father's demon form 'Te." she chided him gently.

"My father's demon form?" He quickly looked back at Sparda, taking in the small devils features and mentally comparing them to the images of his father he'd seen before. "You have got to be shitting me." He looked at Nevan, who shook her head of vibrant red hair. "I can't believe this?!"

Dante paced like a caged animal, throwing heated glares at the Dark Knight. He didn't know what to make of the situation. So many thoughts were running through his head, most of which on the path that this could not be happening. Other thoughts strayed to the path that this was a trap set by one of his many enemies. Not a single thought even remotely considered that the devil was just alive and free to do as he pleased. The red clad hunter didn't know what to do, so he stiffly walked over to the destroyed Hell Gate and took out frustration on the broken pieces.

Sparda watched his youngest son decimate the the remains of the demonic gate, while avoiding the chunks that were 'indirectly' aimed at him. His son's anger and frustration was understandable. He was quite happy that the boy didn't take his anger out on him. The young devil felt the rage pouring off of Dante in waves. By the time the half devil was done with the ruins of the Hell Gate, it had been reduced to a rather large pile of pebbles and dust. Only then did he calm down enough to talk again.

"Feeling better now Sugar~?" The lightening witch asked coolly.

"Yeah, I am good for now."

"That's good to hear~" she gently ran her fingers over his shoulders as she circled him, causing him to smile in the process.

* * *

They were so caught up in Dante's rage, the two spectators fail to sense the approach of Shadow, Vergil and Solstice. The former was watching the interactions between Nevan and Dante, the latter was looking back and forth between the twins, and the middle was trying to blend in with the surroundings with no success. Sparda was the first to notice their presence and bounded over to them happily.

_**"Other nestling, free other half of soul~!"** _The devil garbled out happily to Vergil.

Sparda happily bounced over to Shadow, who looked at him curiously at his bright ruby eyes. The young devil knight grabbed the taller male's hand and led/dragged him over towards Dante with surprising strength for his size. Shadow resisted the sudden urge to roll his blood colored eyes at the mini devil's antics and opted to look over the half-devil he was now facing. He could see the distinct similarities between the devil before him and Vergil, but the one in front of him had more muscle and a slightly darker complexion than the Dark Slayer. His hair was like a mop of white atop his head, unlike Vergil's which was swept back. His eyes were a sapphire-like shade of blue, whereas his twin's were a blue-grey color.

"Do you know the person that is suppose to be living around here?" Dante asked casually.

"That would be me. Your name wouldn't happen to be 'Dante' would it?" The black eared hybrid asked.

The look on Dante's face darkened slightly at hearing that and his hand unconsciously made its way to Rebellion's hilt. "Where did you hear that?" He asked seriously.

"My boss. I'm sure you've met him already, since you have my address." He said dryly. "Only a select few know it."

"Well...alright then, you're the guy I'm suppose to be working with I suppose." He said calmly, still a bit unsure about Shadow. "What's your name anyway?"

"Shadow." He looked in Nevan's direction and she winked back at him. "Who is she?" He mentioned to the half dressed succubus.

"Oh her~?" His carefree grin plastered on his face. "She's my devil arm, Nevan, the lightening witch."

"A devil arm? Interesting." Shadow said after a few moments.

He was about to say something else when Dante's attention turned to Vergil and started advancing on him. The elder twin mirrored his movements until they stopped face to face. Dante's eyes held a serious playful glint and Vergil's glared coldly at him. Their silent standoff was a spectacle to see, as their own unique colored auras rose up and clashed. Their respective colors of red and blue created a soft hue of purple in the middle. Neither twin moved as they sized each other up before locking swords in one extremely swift move.

"Its been a few years since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother?" Dante asked playfully.

"Don't start that again. You said that at the top of Temen-ni-gru." Vergil said passively, laced with an undertone of anger.

"What wrong Verge, can't handle it~" the younger twin teased. "That was a nice party you threw back then."

"Was it? I believe you would like to get run through again I presume." the elder growled out in annoyance and pushed against his grinning twin.

"Just like old times~" Dante pushed back.

Shadow looked between the two brothers, then at Sparda, whom was watching his sons fight. He may not know of their history, or why they are against each other in such a hostile manner, he does know that a battle will ensue once the twins get serious. The dark agent moved swiftly off the soon to be battlefield and stood by Solstice.

"This looks like it will be interesting." He said aloud.

* * *

Darkis: Okay really didn't know how or where to end this chapter. So the ending kinda sucks. I know. You can flame me for it if you want to. The story was updated and that's all that matters.

Vergil: You are certainly right. This chapter is pathetic.

Solstice: Its not that bad, its just not as good as it could be.

Dante: It's not that bad cause I'm in it. *smirks*

Darkis: Towards the end strayed too far from what I had actually written, so I had to make it up as I go. Unfortunately, I lost my train of thought to where I was taking the story since it decided to write itself for a bit. So again I apologize for this crappy chapter. Some suggestions would be nice from those of you that are reading this story. I'll hopefully see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
